cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brulsija
|connectedresources = }} Brulsija is a growing, developing, and old nation at 297 days old with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Brulsija work diligently to produce Coal and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Brulsija has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Brulsija does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Brulsija detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Brulsija will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Red War or dead of the country(War against Bel Air) Brulsija itself entered into this war without the support of his alliance.Brulsija attacked following the nation:Kharkov(Vasili Suvrov),New Eden Radio(hurricaneLOL),SuperAmazing Land(Kahlfin).Brulsija first attack Kharkov and after that Bel Air alliance and get total damige to Brulsija nation with more 16,903 Casualties. Economy The citizens of Brulsija work diligently to produce Coal and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Brulsija has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Brulsija does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Brulsija detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Brulsija will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $112.13 (A strong economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $24.67 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $87.46 Improvements:Banks: 3, Clinics: 1, Factories: 1, Harbors: 1, Police Headquarters: 1, Schools: 1, Stadiums: 1, Millitary The military of Brulsija has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Brulsija does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Brulsija detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Brulsija will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Brulsija have:1009 soldiers Tanks:100 Spies:1 Category:BRULSIJA